


The Pressure and the Pleasure

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't realize just how much of a big deal wing cleaning is to Castiel, until Gabriel tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pressure and the Pleasure

Castiel stretched one wing out eagerly, breath huffing slightly from between parted, plump lips as Dean slowly eased his sponge over their feathered surfaces. The hunter was humming quietly, in much the same way that he did when cleaning his car, slopping soapy water onto angel wings instead of the metal surface of his Impala. His gaze flicked up and smiled at the enraptured expression on Castiel's face and the way that the angel angled his wings further towards Dean so that his lover could reach every inch of his feather covered wings.

Dean chuckled as he stood from his kneeling position to walk to Castiel's other side and start work on cleaning the angel's other wing. He paid special attention to every inch of every feather, and dabbed his soapy sponge gently against Castiel's deceptively fragile looking wing structure. He mused, trying to decide just when he'd started cleaning Castiel's wings for him, but found he couldn't quite remember. He'd been doing it for so long now, it had become part of their daily routine and something to be expected between them. It was almost like a male bonding session between them, mutually enjoyed although never spoken of to anyone else, not even Sam. His brother had seen them no doubt, as quite often Dean cleaned his wings outside in the fresh air, where there was more room for the angel to spread his massive wingspan.

When Dean had finished applying warm, soapy water to Castiel's wing, he returned to the first one which had almost dried in the heat of the sun. Without a word, he pulled a brush from his pocket and started to apply the soft bristles against the feathers, smoothing down ruffled feathers into sleek, shining lines. He gripped the edge of one wing gently, manipulating it slightly so that he could reach the spot where wing met shoulderblade better, before he applied his brush to the feathers there.

Castiel watched him, large blue eyes hazy and unfocussed, a peaceful expression upon his face as Dean crossed in front of him to apply the soft bristles of his brush to the angel's other wing. All too soon, Dean had finished and Castiel let out a soft grunt of displeasure that it had to end so quickly. As always, Dean laughed and leant in to slap Castiel's ass playfully before planting a tender kiss upon the angel's cheek.

"You really like that, don't you, sweetheart?" he asked, gently, as he bracketed his lover's face between slightly damp hands. "Me cleaning your wings, I mean."

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, eyes intent upon Dean's face as his tongue peeked out to sweep over his plump lower lip slowly. "It's nice."

Dean tracked the movement his lover's tongue and unconsciously mirrored it, making Castiel watch him avidly in turn. Dean crowded him again, before pressing another kiss to Castiel's cheek, before transferring his mouth to Castiel's plush lips gently.

Castiel purred, a continual rumble in his chest that made Dean smile when he heard it. He loved hearing his lover purr and he cuddled into him, feeling the brush and stir of Castiel's feathers around him as the angel wrapped his clean, shining wings about his body. The wings made Dean feel comforted and safe and he murmured out a low note of approval at the contact - his own form of purring. Castiel huffed out a rare laugh, before pecking a kiss to Dean's mouth gently. Dean groaned when he heard Sam yelling for him, before reluctantly pulling away from his lover, hands still resting securely on Castiel's ass.

"We'd best go. You know how much of a bitch Sam can be when we don't come quick enough," he said, with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

Castiel smiled faintly but didn't reply. Instead he followed Dean inside, hand securely curled around Dean's to see what Sam wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes later and Dean was alone outside again, emptying the soapy bucket of water over a withered pot plant hidden beneath Bobby's kitchen window. He wondered briefly if the plant was withered because of how many times he'd dumped soapy water onto it, before dismissing the thought guiltily. Judging by everything that had happened between and to them all in recent times, killing plants with soap was the least of Dean's worries.

He turned and jerked back with a sharp cry when he saw Gabriel standing there, arms crossed, hip cocked to the side as he regarded Dean in amusement.

"Jesus, Gabriel, give warning next time, will ya?" Dean asked, gruffly. "I'll put a bell round your neck if your not careful."

"No you won't Dean. You'll be too scared of what I'll do in return,." Gabriel said with a cheeky wink and a brief smile that pushed his cheeks up merrily.

"I know full well what you'd do to me - that's the problem," Dean muttered as he walked past the smaller man grumpily.

"What were you doing with that water, Dean?" Gabriel asked, which wasn't the question that Dean had been expecting to hear from the powerful archangel.

"What?" Dean countered, stopping in his tracks but didn't turn around.

"What were you doing with that water, Dean?" Gabriel repeated with an over-dramatic roll of his eyes and a long suffering sigh.

"Watering the freaking plants, Gabe; what does it look like I was doing?" Dean replied, with a soft grunt.

"I wouldn't have put you down as a keen gardener, Dean. Now what were you really doing with the water?" Gabriel asked, knowingly, voice unrelentingly patient and annoyingly persistent.

Dean turned round this time, and the knowing amusement he'd thought he'd heard in the archangel's voice was mirrored in his eyes as though he knew what Dean had been doing all along.

"And don't lie, because I saw. I watched it all," Gabriel revealed, with a slow wink.

"Then why ask, if you've already seen it all?" Dean asked, turning sharply away again.

"I wanted to hear what you thought you were doing," Gabriel said, voice growing a little edgy as though the archangel was already starting to get bored.

"What I thought? Well, I was cleaning Cas' wings, or am I mistaken?" Dean asked, sarcastically.

"Correct, you were cleaning Castiel's wings. Didn't that strike you as odd, even just a little?" Gabriel asked.

"Odd? No! Why?" Dean asked, turning to face Gabriel again, too confused to truly be angry now.

"What - an angel allowing a human to clean his wings isn't odd to you?" Gabriel asked, with a derisive snort.

"Well, why not? He wants them clean, so I clean them," Dean responded with a diffident shrug. "I clean my car when it's dirty, so I clean Castiel's wings when they're dirty."

Gabriel openly gaped at Dean before he leant his head back and laughed loudly at the hunter.

"You really don't get it, do you, Dean? It's much more than just cleaning a damn car," the angel said, tone one of disapproval.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, uncertain as to whether he should be annoyed or not at Gabriel's tone.

"Does your car purr when it's cleaned? Does it smile and enjoy every sweep of the sponge, your hand, the comb? I think not, Dean," Gabriel scoffed, with a long suffering shake of his head and a sigh.

"I don't like my baby classed as an it, Gabe," Dean replied, warningly.

"Yeah, whatever, Dean, it's a car. Castiel is an angel. He feels more than your car does. He gets a kick out of you grooming his wings, whereas your car would not know the difference. It's metal, Dean. Castiel has emotions so far complex than you'd ever imagine, it's indescribable," Gabriel said, closing the distance between them and invading Dean's personal space in much the same way that Castiel did.

Dean briefly wondered if it was an angel thing, then put the query out of his mind when he realized that the space invasion was welcome when Castiel did it - with Gabriel, it distinctly was not.

"I still don't know what you're trying to say to me, Gabe," Dean replied, wearily, tired of skirting around the issue at hand and just wanting, needing Gabriel to give him a straight answer for once.

"How much do you love him?" Gabriel asked, changing tack and unnerving Dean.

"What?" Dean asked, blinking at Gabriel at the sudden change of tack.

"How much do you love him? Are you deaf?" Gabriel asked.

"No and it's a rather personal question, isn't it?" the hunter asked, turning away but not before Gabriel caught the embarrassed flush creeping over the hunter's cheeks.

"You do! You love Castiel," Gabriel crowed in delight. "Dean, that's a good thing. I had to ask you that before I answered your question. I needed to know if you loved him, because, to an angel, letting someone even touch their wings, let alone clean them, is the highest form of love and trust an angel can give a person. To my knowledge, an angel has never accorded a human that respect before. Usually that ritual is reserved for another angel, and only then rarely."

Dean turned slowly to face the smaller angel and glared at him, eyes focussed yet shocked.

"You angels don't do that often?" he asked. "Just to confirm."

"No. You should be humbled by that knowledge, Dean. It's a sign of how much Castiel loves you to trust you with his wings. It's like you letting someone else drive your car - unheard of unless it's with someone you truly love and trust with it," Gabriel said.

"My God. All this time and I didn't know. Why the hell wouldn't Cas tell me?" Dean asked, bucket thunking to the floor at his feet. "I just thought he couldn't reach an awkward spot or something. I didn't know it was like sex to you guys."

"So now you know. And have you told him you love him?" Gabriel asked.

"Again with the love, Gabe," Dean said, angrily.

When Gabriel didn't respond and merely stared pointedly at him, Dean sighed and gave in.

"No, I haven't told Cas I - you know," and Dean grimaced at telling Gabriel something so private.

"Well, then. Castiel only did to you what you've been doing to him," Gabriel pointed out gently. "Do yourself a favor, Dean, and just tell him you love him. Even an angel needs to know that he or she is loved and appreciated once in a while. That's all I'm saying."

Dean swallowed, before he said - "Okay."

"Good. Now tell him, or I'll come back and make you clean my wings for me. I won't be so forgiving or kind as Castiel. I'll make sure the chocolate stains are well ingrained and make you work hard," Gabriel said, with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Dean laughed at that, then said - "That's admitting you love me too, Gabe."

"On second thoughts, I won't make you clean my wings. I like ya, Dean, but I don't love ya," Gabriel said, with a grin himself at the hunter.

"No offense, but that's good, dude. There's only one angel I love," Dean said, with a nod.

"Good, now tell him that more often," Gabriel insisted.

Dean laughed, face to the sky, and by the time that he'd looked back, Gabriel had already disappeared.

"Damn angels. Who knew Gabriel was filling in for Cupid?" Dean murmured, as he retrieved his bucket from the ground and replaced it from where he'd gotten it from earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were alone finally, in their shared room at Bobby's house when Dean finally asked Castiel about that which Gabriel had imparted to him. Castiel, sensing Dean's need to speak, watched him intently, settling upon one elbow to stare at his lover with a tender smile upon his face.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel prompted when Dean didn't immediately speak.

"Gabriel came by today," the hunter started slowly, eyes resting on his own knees awkwardly.

"Yes?" Castiel asked, when his partner faltered.

"You know you let me wash your wings?" Dean started from another angle.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, voice slightly edging towards suspicion as though he knew where the conversation was heading.

"Why didn't you tell me it was unusual for an angel to let someone do that?" the hunter asked, finally lifting his gaze to meet Castiel's.

"It did not seem necessary to bring that up," Castiel said slowly.

"And you certainly didn't tell me what it means," Dean said without reproval. "Gabriel told me that for an angel to let another cleanse their wings, it means there's a really high level of trust and love there."

"That is correct Dean," Castiel confirmed slowly.

"So he wasn't jerking me about?" Dean asked. "I did wonder afterwards if he was."

"Why would he do that?" Castiel asked, with a derisive snort over his brother's actions.

"Because he's Gabriel, Cas, that's what he does," Dean said, weakly, despite the fact that he knew he had a point.

"Admittedly he does do that, I'll give you that, but why is so hard to believe him? Why is it so hard to believe in the fact that I love you, that I trust you to clean my wings when I wouldn't let anyone else do it for me, not even Gabriel," Castiel asked.

"I've never had that level of love or trust before, Cas," Dean said, feeling uncomfortable that he was even revealing this much now. "I didn't know what to believe or how much to believe, in case it just disappeared. Like everything else that's in my life."

"I love you, Dean. I trust you to not hurt me, or to damage my wings when you clean them. That's like you trusting me to clean your car, or perhaps drive it," Castiel pointed out.

Dean looked horrified at that, but a quick grin dispelled any notions that he might have been serious.

"Good point. That's what Gabriel said," Dean said, gently. "I guess it's the same sort of thing, after all."

Castiel nodded, slowly but remained silent, eyes gentle as he stared at Dean intently. Dean watched him, smiling before he leant in to press a kiss to Castiel's cheek gently, lips lingering against gently fragranced skin tenderly. He cradled the angel's head in one hand when Castiel leant his forehead against Dean's shoulder, breath huffing from Dean's mouth to ruffle through Castiel's soft, dark hair.

"It means a lot, dude," Dean suddenly broke the silence with, voice hoarse with discomfort as his body echoed with the force of his uncomfortable tension.

Castiel slid his arms around Dean's waist and stroked against Dean's back in an effort to soothe him before he spoke.

"What does, Dean?" he asked, gently, despite knowing what Dean meant anyway.

"That you trust me to clean your wings for you," Dean said gently. "I didn't realize how much of a deal it was for you guys, that it was something like a hand-job or something for you."

"Crude way of putting it, Dean, but I guess that analogy will do," Castiel said, a hint of disapproval in his voice.

Dean drew away and stared at his lover in dissatisfaction before he said - "I'm sorry, I should have put it better than that. I'm not good at this, Cas. I don't know what it feels like to be trusted that much or loved that much. I don't often get things like that."

Castiel's expression softened and he pressed soft lips to Dean's mouth in a tender kiss before he spoke again.

"If you dare say you don't deserve it, then I will be forced to smite you, Dean. Everyone deserves to be loved - everyone - including you, and know for one, that I love you very much," Castiel said, fervently.

Dean shifted against the bed beneath them, still feeling uncomfortable with the idea that Castiel genuinely loved him and he cleared his throat.

"Thanks, Cas. I - I love you too, sweetheart," he said, faltering on the unfamiliar words yet wanting to say them, needing to say them to the one who mattered most to him.

Castiel smiled at that, grin brightening his face and sparkling from his eyes, making Dean grin crookedly in turn. He leant in to steal a kiss from his lover's mouth, lips meeting and locking together gently, as Castiel started purring contentedly. The angel felt as safe in Dean's arms as he felt when the hunter was cleaning his wings and he loved the trails of kisses that Dean blazed across his skin, deliciously sweet yet sinfully lustful with every press of lips against skin.

Dean nuzzled into Castiel's neck, nipping gently at the tender skin there as Castiel purred louder still. Dean knew without looking that the angel's eyes were closed, a look of pure contentment plastered across the angel's face and a gentle smile curving his lips. Castiel's body was responsive against his own, arms hooked graciously around the hunter's body, as Castiel's slender fingers worked their way beneath Dean's t shirt and rubbed intimately against his skin.

"I love you," Dean said again, against Castiels neck, putting so much force into his words, Castiel had no choice but to believe him.

Dean rocked into Castiel's body, flattening him down upon the bed and covering him with his own body. He found that Castiel was hard, erection pressing forcefully against the front of his dark pants, tempting Dean into grinding against him eagerly. Castiel moaned loudly when he felt Dean's erection rubbing against his own arousal, creating much needed friction and aroused murmurs to fall from their lips as they slowly rutted fully clothed upon the bed.

"Please, Dean," Castiel said. "Undress for me. Now."

Dean moaned at the forcefulness in the angel's last statements and he pulled away, desire coursing through his body as he did what Castiel had asked. Castiel watched him, dark blue eyes turning darker still as he watched the hunter slowly undress, teasing him by exposing scant scraps of skin in slow motion. Castiel growled in pent up frustration, before he leant forward and unzipped Dean's jeans forcefully. He grappled with the hunter's buckle, pulling it free and ripping the heavy material of the hunter's jeans away from sturdy hips. Dean hissed as the slightly cool air of the motel room slapped against his heated skin and he pulled his t shirt up and over his head eagerly.

He stood back, kicked his boots and jeans off before pulling his boxers away from his hips and setting his erection swaying up against his abdomen, flushed and hard in the light. Castiel licked his lips deliberately, imaging the taste of Dean on his tongue before he stood and undressed quicker than Dean had done before him.

Dean stared, breath harsh in his throat as Castiel's slender body was revealed, tempting him with every angle and plane of pale skin glinting in the light. The angel laid back upon the bed, idly touching his erection with one hand as he stared up at Dean pleadingly. Dean nodded, and retrieved the lube from his bag, before settling between Castiel's legs with a barely suppressed moan of need.

He liberally coated his fingers with shining strands of lube before dipping his fingers between Castiel's legs and stroking against the angel's tight little hole eagerly. The angel moaned loudly, sounding dirty even when not speaking and Dean panted harshly into the air between them. He tried to be quick in stretching Castiel's hole wide and loose, needing to be inside his lover as soon as possible, feeling the ache of penetration even before he'd even done so.

He pulled his hand away and covered his penis with lube before settling himself down upon Castiel's waiting, responsive body. Castiel groaned, and wrapped his arms around his lover's body and held him close while Dean penetrated him slowly. Their bodies rocked together even before Dean had fully sheathed himself inside Castiel, faint gasps of arousal breaking the air between them turning louder into desperate moans when Dean pushed his thick shaft fully inside his lover.

Dean groaned as Castiel wrapped his wings gently around his naked body, still smelling vaguely of shampoo that had been daubed upon the feathers earlier. Castiel caressed every inch of Dean's body that he could reach as Dean thrust roughly into him, feathers trailing through sweaty patches on Dean's skin as they fucked and rutted on their bed. Dean shuddered, unable to stop the pleasure from claiming him with every sweep and pass of Castiel's wings against him and he cried out.

"Fuck, Cas, don't stop," Dean shouted out, even though Castiel had shown no signs of stopping his wing caresses.

Castiel didn't reply; instead he re-doubled his efforts and plastered his heavy wings against Dean's body and making the hunter cry out loudly beneath the pressure and the pleasure. Dean's breath rasped in his throat as he climaxed, seed spurting deep inside Castiel with a drawn out groan of his lover's name as he shuddered against him.

Castiel smiled mysteriously before he wrapped a hand around his dick and started stroking himself again, wrist snapping against erect flesh until he., too, was writhing and screaming beneath his lover, cum spurting over them both to stick against sweat soaked skin. Dean sighed and rested his head against Castiel's naked shoulder, feeling relaxed, safe and warm in the circle formed by Castiel's wings surrounding him. Castiel slipped his arms around Dean's body, cradling him against him with a gentle smile upon his face.

Dean usually never let his guard down, except for when he was with Castiel himself. Even if Dean had not told him he loved him, Castiel would still have known it anyway. As much as cleaning wings was a ritual of love and trust to an angel, Dean letting his guard down was a his own ritual of love and trust. Although they might go about things a little differently at times, they weren't really quite so different at the end of the day. Castiel nodded to himself contentedly, knowing that while together, they had nothing to fear and they had all the love in the world for each other.

He smiled, then said - "My wings are sweaty and dirty again, Dean. I think you should clean them."

Dean laughed at that, before he said "Only if I can make love to you again afterwards."

"I think that would be very pleasurable, Dean. Thank you," Castiel said, with a pleased smile...

~fini~


End file.
